Neko Dreams
by girlgg123
Summary: Click for Summary
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!**

Ciel wants to show Sebastian his true feelings, so he turns to Lau for help. Lau gives him a potion that's supposed to "seduce" the demon. Ciel reluctantly drinks it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kuroshitsuji.**

**Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian **

**Rating: T for sexual themes *wink wink*:3**

**Summary: What would happen if Ciel woke up with cat ears and a tail? Kinda OOC, sorry!**

**(A/N I thought I would write something cute for Ciel's Birthday. Happy Birthday, Ciel!)**

**-insert line here- :3**

The sunlight streamed through the open window as I groggily opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched, yawning in the process. I went to scratch my head and felt something furry on my head. I frowned in confusion and got up to look in the mirror. To my horror, a pair of black cat ears were growing out of my head, along with a slim, black tail to match. I cautiously reached up to touch the furry appendages.

They ached a little but other than that, they appeared to be real. I immediately regretted drinking that potion Lau gave me. _Maybe if I go back to sleep, I'll turn back into normal,_ I thought. I stiffened as I heard the door open. I dived back onto the bed and I grabbed the pillow, hiding my head under it. I heard Sebastian close the window and start to pour my tea.

"I know you're awake, my lord," he said. I glared at him from underneath the pillow, still hiding my head. He smiled an innocent smile while holding out my tea. I sat up and took the tea with the pillow still on my head. Sebastian stifled a laugh as he reached to take the pillow of my head. I made no move to stop him because my hands were occupied with the tea cup.

He froze and dropped the pillow on the ground as he stared at my head. I glared at him and put down my tea. He cautiously reached out and petted the ears. I couldn't control the purr that came out of my mouth, nor the way I leaned into his touch. He looked startled and blushed a little as I rubbed my head against his hand. I couldn't control my body and I wanted to run away from the piercing gaze that trapped me.

"How…" he trailed off as he spotted my tail. His eyes grew wide as I touched his nose with the tip. He leaned back in surprise and kneeled down in front of me.

"Did Lau give you something when he came by yesterday?" he said in a daze. I nodded nervously and Sebastian stood up. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. Putting a finger under my chin, he lifted my head up, forcing me to look at him.

"And you drank whatever he gave you willingly?" he questioned. I nodded and tried squirming out of his hold. Iron strong arms tightened around me as I tried to escape.

"Let me go," I muttered.

"Is that an order?"

"…."

I buried my face into his chest again as I felt his hand touch my head. Purrs unwillingly poured out of my mouth as he massaged my ears. He grabbed my chin and pulled my head up. My eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed me. I shivered as he licked my lips.

I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue shot in, massaging mine with his. I pulled back for air and yelled, "Sebastian!"

"I'm just doing what you wanted me to do," he said with an innocent smile. "I thought you drank that potion to seduce me," he whispered into my ear. I blushed even more as I realized he knew about my whole plan.

"It worked, though. You look very sexy as a cat," he said, smirking. I blushed even harder and I pushed him away, trying to stand up. He just whirled me around and I ended up on the bed with him on top of me.

"Now let's have some fun, shall we?"

**A/N That's all. Please don't kill me because of a lack of a lemon. I'm not good at writing lemons and this is no exception. If I get enough good reviews, I might continue this story. Bye! :3**


	2. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE

**JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry! 3**

**I just read over this story and, realizing that it is super short, I will commence the addition of a new chapter. Expect it to be a lemon and it to be released in maybe a week or less. I'm very sorry for the delay. I have no excuse except laziness. If you know me personally and you are reading this, please keep reminding me to write the new chapter. Yeah, I'm talking to you ikasdf! Futhermore, (I'm pretty sure that is spelled wrong), I shall commence the writing. **

**Farewell, my adoring fans! :3 **

**-Girlgg123**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, I hope the posting of this chapter corresponds to what I said in the previous A/N. I will also mention that I'm not good with quotations, so don't expect well written dialogue. I'm not good with A/Ns so let's get started! Shall we?**

**(insert line here)**

I paused for a second, trying to catch my breath. Somehow, I had ended underneath Sebastian. I guess my plan was working well so far, but I didn't expect him to react so quickly and like THIS! He leaned in real close and put our foreheads together. In an attempt to pull my head away, I tried to sink into the pillow that was occupying the space underneath my head. It didn't work. His eyes were still locked on to mine and didn't have any intention of releasing mine anytime soon.

He grabbed onto my tail and brought it up to his mouth. His warm breath on it sent large shivers down my spine. Playing with it, he brought his lips up to my ear and whispered, "Remind me to thank Lau later." Without giving me time reply, his lips met mine forcefully and the games began. **(A/N That sounds cheesy, right?)** The dance of passion, as some might say.

I gasped and his tongue shot into my mouth. His arms found themselves crawling up my thighs and under my nightgown. I turned my head away, breaking our kiss, and weakly tried to pry his arms away from my lower torso.

"What….. are you… doing?" I managed to gasp out. A devilish smirk appeared on the demon's face.

"Why, I'm just doing what my master wants me to do," he said.

"I didn't plan for- mmmph!" He silenced me with his mouth and began his slow crawl up my body again with his arms. Stroking the inside of my leg with one hand, his other hand was working on the buttons on my night shirt. I frowned and tugged at his collar, annoyed that I was the only one getting undressed. Without missing a beat, he switched from my clothing to his, undressing himself faster than I could comprehend.

Within moments, he had removed himself of his jacket and shirt, leaving only his pants. He moved his mouth to my neck and traced my collarbone with his tongue. I bit my lower lip in an effort to hold back my moans. My nightshirt had somehow gotten unbuttoned and was now being flung across the room.

I blushed furiously, now stark naked, and tried to cover myself with my hands. Sebastian grabbed my wrists with one hand and pulled them over my head.

"There's no use in trying to hide," he said with a smirk. "I will always find you. _All _of you." He emphasized the phrase by grabbing my length and tightening his hand around it. I gasped at the pain and pleasure all rushed to my head almost immediately and I felt light-headed. I muttered something under my breath.

"What was that?" he said, biting my neck.

"M…. more.." I managed before wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself. I looked up into his eyes, practically begging, and I saw lust mixed with hunger in his deep crimson eyes.

I shot forward and crushed his lips with mine. My hands reached for his pants as his arms reached for anything he could grab to make me go insane with pleasure. I fumbled with the belt buckle. Tossing the belt aside, I reached for the zipper, only to be stopped by a large pair of hands.

"Not so fast," he said. I groaned and he raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Just get on with it already!" I yelled.

"Yes, my Lord."

He raised his hand to my face. "Suck." Willing to do almost anything to get on with it, I took three fingers into my mouth and twirled my tongue around them. Judging by the look on Sebastian's face, I was doing it right. I smirked as he tried to stop himself from moaning, but I heard him, loud and clear.

He pulled his fingers out of my mouth with a loud pop. Suddenly, I was on my stomach and was so light-headed, I didn't notice a finger pocking at my entrance. I buried my face into the pillow as I tried to keep as quiet as possible. I felt a long, slender digit enter slowly and start to curl up.

I hurt like hell, I have to admit, but after the second finger was added, I felt something.

"A….ahh.." I moaned.

"Found it." An annoyingly cheerful voice piped in beside my ear. I rubbed against the hand, urging him to do it again. As he hit the spot dead-on, I was seeing stars. He added the third finger and started to scissor me. I muffled my moans with the pillow and tried to find anything to grab onto to. He pulled his finger out and I whimpered at the loss.

He reached around my hips and grabbed me. I panted heavily as I heard his pants being taken off and seeing them fly across the room out of the corner of my eye. He positioned himself and without a word of warning, speared me with his length. I yelled into my pillow loudly and tried to stay conscious.

It hurts.

It _hurts!_

It hurt- oh! He hit my prostate dead-on with the third thrust and I moaned at the pleasure. His thrusts got faster and I found myself meeting him halfway. He pumped my length in time with his thrusts and I found myself getting closer and closer to my climax. I moaned his name into the pillow one last time before coming and collapsed onto the soiled bed sheets.

Sebastian gave one last thrust into my limp body and came. He collapsed on top of me with a grunt and rolled off, pulling out of me. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard a velvet soft laced with exhaustion whisper breathily, "Sleep well, _Ciel_."

**A/N Well? I think Sebastian is terribly OOC and Ciel also, but what's done is done. Please review and tell me what I did wrong or what I did fantastically. All of your reviews are GREATLY APPRIETIATED! Did I spell that wrong? Anyway, whenever you review, it sends sparks of happiness into my soul. If I could give each and every one of you a chocolate-fudge sundae, I would gladly. But, until then, you are stuck with this crap. Farewell for now my friends! Tell me if you wish for me to continue. I will continue if I get at least 10 reviews. Oh, and shout out to JustHappenedToBeHere because she was apparently mad at me for not including her in the A/N before this. Meow Meow, geez. Bye for now!**

**Girlgg123 Meow Meow**

**P.S. Written While Listening to: Song of the Ancients- Nier Original Soundtrack **

**It's the best song ever! You should really check it out!**


End file.
